Ceilings
by Meek
Summary: Hello. This is my second digimon fic. It has A LITTLE bit of Daikari, but is mainly Daisuke's journal. You'll find out why it's called ceilings if you read. Anyway, please r&r.


Disclaimer: If I owned digimon, would I be writing stories on ff.net? I mean, Seriously, c'mon...What's the need for these disclaimers? Anyway, I don't own digimon, and I don't know very many 13 year olds who do. So there.   
  
A/N: Well...It's another stab a writing a fic for digimon. I hope you like it, and please review. I don't know whether or not you want to read more of my stories unless you do, so even if you never ever review for me again, just do it this once. Thanks!   
  
Anyway, this fic is in diary form, I know there's a lot of them out there, but that's okay. I just wanted to try one and see how it turns out. Enjoy!   
  
May 14, 2001  
  
Dear Journal,   
How are you supposed to start a journal. I must have been sitting here for ten minutes, trying to think of what to write, and nothing comes to mind.   
  
Am I supposed to tell you stuff about me? I'm not all that interesting of a person. My name is Motomiya. Actually, my name is Daisuke, but Motomiya sounds better. I like soccer.   
  
There, my life in a nutshell.   
  
So...now what? Hikari told me to write down my feelings in here. It's my birthday, and she gave me you. I would have much rather she kiss me, but I'll take what I can get. How am I supposed to write my feelings in here, when according to most people I don't have any? Oh well, I don't care, I can deal with it.   
  
I am not only boring myself, I am boring you...So I am leaving. Goodbye.   
  
  
May 15, 2001   
  
Dear Journal,   
Hikari asked if I had written in you. I told her yes, but that I still didn't get why she had given it to me. She said I'd see. Yeah, you keep dreaming, Hikari.   
  
I still have nothing to write about. I see writing in the journal as a very futile idea, because I only write whatever comes to my mind, and since nothing good ever comes, why write? I tried to explain this to Hikari but she only smiled. What was she smiling about. Girls confuse me.   
  
May 18, 2001  
  
Dear Journal,   
I've been really busy lately. I tried to write, because I finally thought of something to write about, but then we had a Digidestined meeting. By the time I got home I forgot what I had been planning on telling you. Stupid, stupid me.   
  
I don't feel good today. My stomach really hurts. I haven't thrown up, but I think I will. Maybe I should ask Mom for some medicine.   
  
May 20, 2001  
  
Dear Journal,   
I'm still sick. No medicine seems to help. My mom said if I'm not better by tomorrow then she's going to take me to the doctor. I hope I'm better by tomorrow because I hate going to the doctor.   
  
Hikari and Takeru dropped off my homework today. I have a lot, and they learned some new stuff, so I don't really understand. I asked Jun, but she blew me off. Sisters. I'll ask Hikari tomorrow in school...If I go to school.   
  
May 24, 2001  
  
Dear Journal,   
The doctor says I'm really, really sick. I feel like it, too. I've been in the hospital for three days. He says I have an uslar or a tumor or something. I wasn't really paying attention. I should have, because now I don't know what is going on. Whenever one of my friends comes to see me, they are crying. I don't feel good, but does that mean they should cry? Aren't they going to operate and make it all better?   
  
I saw the digidestined today. Miyako looked really sad and Hikari looked on the brink of tears. Takeru, Cody, and Ken didn't seem to happy either... Even if I didn't pay attention when the doctors were telling me what was wrong, I would have picked up anything that was important enough to make my friends cry. What do they know that I don't!?  
  
May 25, 2001.   
  
Dear Journal,   
I asked the doctor, and now I wish I hadn't.   
  
It's not an ulsar, it's a tumor. And it can't be removed.   
  
I'm going to die. I'm twelve and I'm going to die.   
  
I don't know what to say, except I wonder if Hikari can predict the future. How did she know that I would need something to confide in...Especially now...Now that I know the truth.   
  
I wish one of my friends were here. I could really use them around. I know school is more important than me, but I still wish...  
  
I think I see Hikari coming. Talk to you soon.  
  
May 27, 2001  
  
Dear Journal,   
Hikari came and she gave me another present. It's a photo of all the Digidestined...Even the old ones like Taichi and Yamato. I almost cried when I saw it. She didn't know that I knew I was going to die and was trying to act like everything was okay. She was going on about Mr. Fuji and how he kicked Liam out of math class.  
  
"I am going to die, Hikari," I said. No use in being tactful, I figured she knew, anyway.  
  
Her false smile broke and she looked down at the floor. "I know."   
  
What was I supposed to say, Journal? So, what are you going to do after I'm dead? Will you be at my funeral? I mean, I may be somewhat brainless at times, but I'm not a complete idiot. So I did the only thing I could think to do. I grabbed her arm, pulled her over to my bed, kissed her, then let go of her arm.   
  
And you want to know the best part...? She didn't pull away.   
  
May 31, 2001  
  
Dear Journal,   
My stomach hurts a lot more then it did yesterday. Or any other day for that matter.   
  
They told me I only had a few weeks left...but I haven't even been in the hospital ten days! Ow...I don't think I'm going to last this one...so I'm going to write my last thoughts here. That way, they aren't lost.   
  
I never liked being stupid, it's just who I was. Takeru was hopeful, Miyako was Ditzy, Hikari was innocent, and Daisuke was stupid. Facts of life, but I don't really think it matters anymore. I guess that I don't...ow...care what they think about me.   
  
It's really weird, but right now, at the very moment I am expecting my life to pass before my eyes, I'm thinking about ceilings. What if they had brains? What if they were afraid of heights? There are so many things I'm not going to get to know.   
  
Anyway...OW...This is it... In the short time I've known you, Hikari was right, you've helped me write down my feelings...Good-   
  
  
  
  
Epilouge: Daisuke died before finishing his last word. He was found in his room a few minutes later, still clutching the pen with his eyes wide open, staring at the words which were written on the few pages he had gotten to write on his journal. It was given to Hikari, since she was the one who gave it to him. The death of this young man was tragic, but it also makes us think....What if ceilings really WERE afraid of heights? ...  
  
  
A/N: Well, it didn't turn out half bad. I kinda like it, actually. Anyway, please review.. Thanks!  
  



End file.
